The present invention relates to (co)polycarbonate compositions and molding compositions which feature improved optical properties, good flowability, and high heat resistance.
(Co)polycarbonates are engineering thermoplastics. They are used in many different applications in the electrical and electronic sector, as housing material for lamps, and in applications which demand not only particular thermal and mechanical properties but also excellent optical properties, examples being hairdryers, automobile sector applications, plastics covers, diffuser sheets, and optical conductor elements, and also lamp covers, or bezels.
Said applications practically always have an essential requirement for good thermal and mechanical properties, such as Vicat point (heat resistance) and glass transition temperature. Excellent optical properties are at the same time extremely important. Heat resistance is achieved by utilizing specific bisphenols. This method cannot achieve a simultaneous improvement in optical properties.
It is known that polyacrylates and (co)polycarbonates are not compatible in blends. This is apparent in increased haze, extending as far as opacity. There is also adverse effect on thermal and mechanical properties.
It was therefore an object to develop aromatic (co)polycarbonates with improved optical properties, without any change in core properties, in particular mechanical and thermal properties.